harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
James Black (DLD)
Appears in Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall. This article concerns the Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall version of James Black; you may be looking for other fanon versions. ---- James Tobias Black was a pureblood wizard, the older son of Sirius and Samantha Black, and the eldest brother of Henry and Melissa Black, grandson to Walburga and Orion Black, cousin to Ashlyn Black and nephew to Thalia Black and Regulus Black. Although he was the heir of the House of Black, James disagreed with his family's belief in blood purity and defied Black traditions, just like his father, when he was sorted into Gryffindor House instead of Slytherin when he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography James was the last remaining heir of the House of Black, a once-notable pureblood wizarding family. His parents were Sirius and Samantha Black, and he had twin siblings, Henry and Melissa, who were born a year after him. With his father locked up in Azkaban, and his mother tending to his younger siblings, James pretty much grew up independently. He had a neutral relationship with his mother and was closer to his maternal grandparents, particularly his grandfather, who taught James an array of different skills, including how to fly a broomstick. He lived with his mother and siblings in Muggle London and visited his grandparents almost every day. Hogwarts Years By the time he was eleven years old, James had learned everything he needed to know about Hogwarts and was already set in his views about the schooling system. Whereas most of his paternal family had been sorted into Slytherin, James, just like his parents, was placed in Gryffindor during his sorting in 1990. James greatly enjoyed his life at Hogwarts, where he met best friends Phoebe Blackheart, Amelia Winchester, and Sarah-May Prentiss. He also met and befriended, Muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger, pureblood wizard, Ronald Weasley, and the infamous Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Physical Appearance James was a tall, well-built, and a very handsome man with black hair, and striking gray eyes. James was fairly tall standing at 5"8. He was a slim and fair-skinned teenager. Personality and Traits James was much like his father in looks and personality, he was a true-hearted and brave Gryffindor, as shown by his participation in the second wizarding war against Voldemort, and his willingness to die for those he loved. He was particularly loyal to his best friend, Phoebe Blackheart, a fellow Gryffindor, even after finding out that she was a Malfoy by birth. Throughout Hogwarts, James was shown to have an explosive temper when angered, a trait shared by his father and grandmother, Walburga Black, and his mad first cousin, once removed, Bellatrix Lestrange. He also possessed a passionate and impulsive nature. Possessions *'Wand': James purchased a 9" Ebony, Dragon Heartstring off Olivander prior to his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *'Dress Robes': In 1994, James wore a set of dress robes to the Yule Ball, and then again in 1997, he wore dress robes whilst attending the wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour. *'Dumbledore's Army Coin': The DA coin was a fake Galleon created by Hermione Granger in 1995. It was used to inform members of Dumbledore's Army when the next meeting would take place. Magical Abilities and Skills *'Dueling': With practice, James became a skillful duellist. *'Wandless and non-verbal magic': James learned wandless and non-verbal magic during the reign of Dumbledore's Army. *'Flying': James was taught to fly by his grandfather. He became a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and pursued a career with the Falmouth Falcons after Hogwarts. *'Animagus': James assumed the shape of a Coyote when in animagus form. *'Physical Combat Skills': James showed intense physical combat skills during his time at Hogwarts, such as the time when he jumped Ginny Weasley for her attack against Phoebe in their sixth year. *'Detective Skills and Tactical Thinking': Despite his reckless behaviour, James was good at deducting theories when it mattered, especially when those he cared about were in fatal danger. Career Accomplishments After Hogwarts, James became a professional Quidditch player for the Falmouth Falcons. He traveled all over the country, and internationally, playing for the team before leaving to settle down and start a family with his wife, Isabelle Odair. When Isabelle died, James joined the Ministry of Magic to sustain himself and his family, despite inheriting his paternal grandparents' estate and fortune. Relationships Phoebe Blackheart James first met Phoebe Blackheart on the Hogwarts Express when she requested that she join him, and his cousin, Ashlyn Black in their compartment due to everywhere else being full. James was at first skeptical of Phoebe but came to trust her, and was lately vitally protective of her, as shown when he defended her against other students, including other Gryffindors, at Hogwarts. James' friendship with Phoebe carried throughout Hogwarts and to the point where he was named godfather to her first born, Blake Salazar Higgs (whom he loved dearly). Ashlyn Black James and Ashlyn held each other in high esteem and were particularly close during their Hogwarts years. Even after Ashlyn had been raised by her godmother, Elladora, more commonly known as Lelia, Pucey as opposed to her aunt, Samantha, James' mother. James and Ashlyn grew to trust one another after years of being a part; whereas Ashlyn was sorted into Slytherin, just like the rest of their family, and James a Gryffindor, the two remained close friends despite their house differences. He was particularly afraid for Ashlyn prior to the start of their fifth year at Hogwarts. When Ashlyn arrived at Grimmauld Place, broken and beaten, James' first instinct was to protect his cousin, no matter the cost, and even refused to leave her side while she rested. Will Be Added in Time Category:The Dark Lord's Downfall Category Page Category:House of Black Category:Gryffindors Category:Pure-bloods